Christmas Eve Eve Ribbons
by Akumu Senshi
Summary: This is a 125 Shounen ai, post war Christmas ficlet. Dont like that dont read. This doesnt have much of a plot, its just supposed to be something cute etc for Christmas. I hope you like it!


~ Christmas Eve EVE and Ribbons ~  
  
WARNINGS- This is a SHOUNEN AI fic, featuring the 1+2+5 relationship, and also brief reference to 3+4. If you don't like shounen ai(or no what it is) or these relationship groups please leave, or don't flame me about it because I have warned you. Also features quite a bit of fluff and sap kinda stuff, some OOC but that's only because its in the future and they've grown up, and also its about Christmas!  
  
Notes- Set on Christmas eve, eve, post war. Its not got a big plot, so I guess it could be classed as a ficlet. Its just supposed to be a nice lil thing to read before Christmas. I hope you like it because I had fun writing it! ^_^ -Akumu  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing, Hello Kitty or any other products or programs etc mentioned in this here fic. I made a deal with Santa that I'd stop asking for Gundam Wing for Christmas in exchange for a Gundam model kit though. ^_^;; ~  
  
"Damn." I cursed as I tripped over the Hello Kitty bowl that was placed on our kitchen floor. Luckily it had only had water in it and Sórà had drunk most of it anyway. I remember when we first got it, he'd wanted it for himself I was sure, but then wanting to retain some of his maturity, or perhaps masculinity, had retorted that he meant for Sórà. I had only quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement as Wufei got a five out of his wallet and told him he could go and buy it. He'd grinned and thanked him before bouncing off to get it.  
  
Duo was like that, wanting things because of what they were, not how much they were. I remember that one Christmas just after the war where we were all broke, we'd managed to get each other a few little things, fun socks, sweets and chocolate, that lovely antique box Duo had found at the market and polished up, a cocoa mug. Yet for Duo the most special present of all had be the Poem Wufei had written for him. It was written on crisp white paper with black ink, in calligraphy type writing, it had a small dragon drawn at the end, with a long swirling tail. Duo had looked up at him with watery eyes and told him it was beautiful before taking the surprised petit Asian in to his arms. Truthfully I treasure that memory very dearly, but then again I treasure all of our happy memories, all of the time we spend together, for it is my life, and that I am glad of.  
  
Letting a little smile play along my lips I fill the kettle with fresh water and turn it on, grabbing three mugs from the cupboard and filling them with hot chocolate powder as I wait for it to heat up. Hearing a soft purr behind me I turn and look to the floor to see Sórà looking up at me with her big almost purpley, blue eyes. She truly is a kawáiì nekò, though a little more than a year old she had remained fairly small. She had short fur, that was light grey in colour, though some parts were more white than others. She had a little pink nose, and pink pads on her paws to match, and today she had a loose, delicate, silk lavender ribbon around her neck, oddly enough I think that had been courtesy of Wufei. Smiling at this thought I scooped her up into my arms and held her gently, her purring increased and she nuzzled my neck, her damp nose tickling. I stroked her soft fur, silky smooth from all the grooming she was given. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment before I felt her batting my hair with her tiny paw and realised that the kettle had boiled. Giving her a tickle under her chin, I set her on the ground carefully and poured some biscuits into her bowl before sorting out our hot chocolates, placing them on a tray and taking them in to the sitting room.  
  
I set the tray on the pine coffee table that was placed about a metre in front of the black leather couch, before taking a seat between dragon and braided one. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Sórà sauntered in to the room, over to the couch and straight on to my lap where she made herself comfy and sat. I had raised brows to my left and my right before my darling Ryú-chan smirked and spoke to me teasingly. "You been spoiling her again haven't you."  
  
"Hee-chan! She'll get fat if you keep giving her treats." Duo accused me mockingly.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." I exclaim as if I was in surprise at their accusations. "Really I am hurt you'd say such things, besides I always give her the low fat ones." I tried to suppress a grin, failing miserably.  
  
"Silly Hee-koi." Duo chuckled, bopping me on the head. "Lying is not your strong suit. Besides you'll be a bad influence on Sórà." I cant help but laugh at that.  
  
"But she's a nekò, my lying isn't going to influence her." I tell him as he begins to poke me in the ribs.  
  
"Cat or no cat of course you'll influence her, next time one of us has already fed her another will come in to the kitchen and say 'oh Sórà, haven't you been fed?' then she'll meow and shake her ity bitty head and get fed, and then this will keep happening and she'll get fat. Do you really want that to happen Hee-chan, hm? Hm?" He asked tickling me full on, by now Sórà had moved along to Wufei's lap and I was laughing till my sides hurt.  
  
"Okay.okay." I spoke through ragged breaths, "you win." I sighed in relief as he stopped tickling and I began to get my breath back. He took hold of his mug of chocolate and leant back casually as if moments ago he had not been tickling me to death. Wufei merely shook his head in amusement, I think he too had been laughing, but I wasn't really paying much attention at the time.  
  
We spent the next few moments drinking our chocolate, my mind thinking of the other little things that would need to be done tonight so everything would go well tomorrow. Duo drained his cup and set in down on the coffee table before turning to look down the couch at us, as he would say 'his Asian beauties,' that compliment always turned Wufei's cheeks blush, only provoking the braided menace more. "What exactly is the plan for tomorrow?" He asked looking between Wufei and I waiting for an answer.  
  
"We'll leave about ten o'clock tomorrow morning I suppose." Wufei shrugged, "I know its not even Christmas Eve until tomorrow, but when are we going to open our joint presents?" He asked onyx eyes showing us both some mischievous curiosity and always love. By joint presents he meant the presents we share credit on, where Wufei and Duo buy one for me, Wufei and I buy one for Duo, and Duo and I buy one for Wufei. Really the system made sense, we did this each year and gave them out before we went to Quatre and Trowa's, so we could have some special Christmas time, just for ourselves.  
  
"If everyone agrees we can open them tonight." I smiled, fondly anticipating Duo bouncing over to the tree to get them.  
  
"Agreed." Two voices chimed together in a way that made them sound as if they were one. As Duo did indeed bounce over to the tree I took the opportunity I had been given and scooted closer to my Ryú-chan, sliding my arms around his neck, my cheek pressed to his shoulder. On his return all Duo did was tilt his head for a moment, as if pondering on what he should do before sitting right beside me, swinging his legs so they rested over mine. By this time Sórà had gone to sit by the fire in her cat basket, probably by now asleep, or just watching Duo's antics from afar.  
  
He handed a present to each of us, keeping his own within his grasp before setting to the task at hand of opening it, which as always we'd tried to make it as difficult as possible by interlacing three types of ribbon and using a, um generous amount of tape. Wufei and I always had a lot of fun wrapping his gift, deciding on how we'd make it even harder each year. If I can recall one year we used about half a dozen boxes and then wrapped the gift in at least a dozen layers of paper, it had seemed to take him forever to open.  
  
Wufei had been the first to open his, the paper had been snow white, we'd wrapped it in a few layers of it so the gift did not show through the paper, then we had tied it with a fine, red silk ribbon, which no doubt he would tie in his hair tomorrow, which was currently down, so fine hairs splayed across his face. It went a bit past his shoulders, having grown about three or so inches since the war. Duo's hair was a bit longer too, and was lied in a looser braid, which ended early so about 6 inches of hair were loose at the end. Wufei's present had taken some careful thought, but in the end we were quite happy with what it is we got him, in Duo's case smug too.  
  
Within the layers of paper was a pair of white night shorts/boxers with a small red and black dragon sewn on to the bottom on the left side, and a big matching white t-shirt to go with it which had on it the words 'Ryú- chan' written in romantised form and in kanjii, and also there were words written in Chinese covering it, these were also written in black and red, and both garments were cotton, unlike the last item. Again it was white, a long silk Chinese dressing gown decorated with beautiful Chinese patterns and dragons, finished with a thick white, black and red belt around the waist.  
  
Truly it was beautiful, and I was sure it would look stunning on our Chinese Ai, who at that point was looking at the items with a deep sense of awe. True it hadn't been cheap, but we knew it would be perfect for him, cost never matters when you get a smile like the one he was giving us, before he pulled us in for a hug. "Thank you." He whispered, honesty and love coating his every word, "I love it, and those it is from even more."  
  
"I'm so glad." I smiled as Duo grinned, satisfied with the reaction, before he returned to opening his gift. I had to laugh at Duo's attempts to open our gift, Wufei by now had placed his on the spare part of the coffee table so he could watch Duo more intently.  
  
With a cry of "Aha!" Duo had got the last of the paper off, incredibly ribbons all remaining intact, and was now faced with a box, which he cautiously took the lid off and peered inside finding an assortment of little things, two of which were again wrapped and the third was a Hello Kitty writing pen, which had a plastic Hello Kitty sitting on top and cute pictures all over it. "Wow! Guess my mask really is broken now." Duo laughed placing his thumb on the kitty's head and pushing in down to click the pen, which caused a light in the pen to flash, making him smile more, then he clicked it once more so the ink wouldn't dry out.  
  
"Your mask isn't broken, you just put it away because you don't need it anymore. Besides after the bowl incident it had become quite apparent you liked it." Wufei rolled his eyes smiling, "Anyway you've still got some other things to open, go on."  
  
"Yes Sir, they'd better not be wrapped up to much this time." He threatened playfully as he tore the paper off the oddly shaped item which turned out to be a black teddy with a scythe dressed as Shinigami. "Oh wow! How cool, its me in teddy form." He joked grinning as he gave it a little hug before placing it on the table to move on to the last one. This one was box shaped and on opening it Duo found it was a Deathscythe Gundam model kit. "Oh cool! This'll keep me occupied for a good few hours I can tell you." I smirked and returned to opening my gift as he continued to look at his baby further. He missed his Gundam I knew, we all did, but we had done all we needed to with them and it had been time to let them go.  
  
My gift had been wrapped in deep blue metallic paper, and tied with a thick, deep crimson ribbon. I opened it carefully to be faced with layers of blue tissue paper, which I moved aside to find a metal photo frame, from first touch I knew it was made of Gundanium, which didn't surprise me as after they'd been destroyed we had taken the remains which had survived the explosions to a storage area at Howard's, to keep for future use if we so wished it. Looking at it closely I could see that three different strands of the metal, from each of our Gundams, had been braided together to produce the wiry frame, then one type had been shaped on either side to make wings. The picture in the centre was perfect, probably taken by Quatre last year while we were at his place. It showed the three of us sitting together on the wall of the balcony which over looked the garden. In the picture everything is covered with snow, and we are all smiling, looking so carefree.  
  
I truly am touched beyond belief, I know that since the war I had opened up, that I had got all my emotions back, so I could love and feel like everyone should, but this just touched my heart so deeply that I was not stirred from my thoughts until I felt a soft caramel thumb brush away a tear I didn't even know had escaped my eye. "Thank you." I whispered once I had found my voice. I was held by them both, my gift held close to my heart, in more ways than one. What they had given me materially was merely a reminder of what it was I had. After all I had fought for that I was indeed well rewarded, that I now had the greatest thing in the whole universe in my grasp, in my heart. This gift was in itself beautiful, yet the deeper meaning behind it was also. The picture showed my life at its best, as it is now, and the frame my past, the importance of it, and the so very valid fact that I was not alone.  
  
We spent a long time after that with out gifts around us and our arms wrapped around each other, at peace, and at some point asleep. I myself had been awake for about 20 minutes, watching the other two, but by 11.30 had nudged them gently in effort to wake them, knowing we'd have to go to bed seeing as we had such a busy day ahead of us tomorrow and the day after that probably more so. As soon as I knew they were waking up I carefully got up and set the photo frame on the mantle piece, then took the tray of empty mugs to the kitchen, placing them in the dishwasher before turning the device on. Pouring some more water into Sórà's bowl I poured a glass for us, and flicked off the kitchen light before following them up the stairs.  
  
As soon as we got there we stripped down in to our night wear, T-shirts or tank tops and shorts taking a moment to clean our teeth before climbing in to bed and snuggling up together. As soon as I had closed my eyes I felt myself drifting in to sleep, to peaceful dreams beside my two koi's no doubt.  
  
Owári?  
  
# I have drawn a pic to go with this, I was hoping to at least post the pencil sketch today but I cant upload it on the web and it keeps crashing my net I'll try and post it by tomorrow evening if I can, hopefully if I have the time inked, or at least make it a little neater. If I do I'll update this and put the link in so you can get to it if you want. #  
  
Woho! I've actually finished a fic, haven't done that for a long time, but I didn't have school to side track me so I just got on down to it! ^_^ I hope it wasn't too fluffy in a bad way. Oh and I am still working on a few of my other things, but because of school I haven't had much time, but I'll try to get a few more things out before I go back to school. I really hoped you liked this. Merry Christmas! Ja- Akumu  
  
Notes ~~I'm sure you've guessed by now but Sórà is their cat (Its name means Sky in Japanese). ~~Ryú-chan is a nickname I came up with for Wufei, Ryú means dragon in Japanese so he's basically 'little dragon'. If anyone else uses this name gomen I didn't know, I'm just using it because I think its cute. ~~Sorry for all the Hello Kitty references I've been wearing my Hello Kitty socks again, which I think are so Kawaii and just thought I could weave it in to the fic.(The items I talked about could exist, but I'm not sure) 


End file.
